


Scraps of Paper

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny portion of 8th year told through the notes that pass from one to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraps of Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jtsbbsps_dk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtsbbsps_dk/gifts).



  


### Scraps of Paper

  


  
_{In Draco's left pocket, crumpled}_

Meet me at "the place" (you know, which one ;) ) before breakfast tomorrow.  
Harry xx

*

 _{Under Harry's cauldron, about to be burned}_

Snogging doesn't solve everything, Potter!  
DM

*

 _{Between pages 6 and 7 of Draco's Potions textbook}_

You know, sometimes I just can't figure you out! What did I do now?  
Harry

*

 _{On Draco's notepad}_

 ~~Nothing. Just being a Gryffindor. Enough of a crime as it is~~   
~~We need to talk~~   
~~I _do_ love you, but sometimes everything moves so fast~~   
~~I don't know~~

  


*

 _{Under Harry's pillow}_

I don't know how to hold your hand. In the Great Hall. For everyone to see.  
I don't know how to hold your hand and just walk to the table as if this is nothing.  
I don't know how to do things without considering the implications.

*

 _{In Draco's hand}_

Ok. Then let's consider the implications.

1\. People will know.  
2\. Going out with the wizarding world's saviour will be good for your reputation. (Don't deny it! I know you've thought about this!)  
3a. Blaise will stop hitting on you. Hopefully. (This might not seem positive to _you_ , but it's a very important point for _me_. I don't share.)  
3b. People will stop hitting on me. (Do you see the upside yet?)

Please, meet me again tomorrow at breakfast? I'll behave!

H xx

*

 _{Under a copy of Quidditch World Weekly on Harry's nightstand}_

There are merits to points 2 and 3b. I'll admit that.  
D

*

 _{Under Draco's plate, half covered in honey}_

o_O Right. Once you've made up your mind you don't do things halfway, do you? (I approve, by the way.)

Harry

*

 _{Being shoved in Harry's direction by Draco}_

:)

 _{Being shoved in Draco's direction by Harry}_

♥

end


End file.
